1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe, and more particularly, to an exhaust pipe having turbulence wings and an exhaust system.
2. Description of Related Art
A process chamber uses various kinds of chemical materials such as a process gas while manufacturing a semiconductor device or a flat panel display. Byproducts and residual gases produced from the process chamber are transferred to a scrubber using a discharge apparatus such as a vacuum pump. The scrubber functions to purge/separate the byproducts and residual gases, and then discharge them.
The process chamber, the vacuum pump, and the scrubber are interconnected using exhaust pipes. That is, the exhaust pipes function as passages through which the byproducts and the residual gases move. Therefore, the exhaust pipes should have transport capacity sufficient to discharge the byproducts and residual gases.
A noted problem with exhaust pipes is the possibility of byproducts being adsorbed on inner surfaces of the exhaust pipes and therefore reducing the effectiveness of the byproduct exhaust system. The adsorption of the byproducts rapidly decreases the transport capacity of the exhaust pipes. In addition, the adsorption of the byproducts may cause various problems such as clogging of the exhaust pipes and malfunction of the vacuum pump, thereby shortening a maintenance cycle of the exhaust pipes. With the downtime required to clean these clogged exhaust pipes, the effective operating rate of the process chamber decreases.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method and device operable to reduce the deposition and/or absorption of byproducts and residual gases on exhaust pipes of the type used with processing chambers.